Set Piece
Set Pieces (listed as Boons 'in the custom world screen) are rare, naturally spawned structures and items in all game modes. They were introduced in the ''Doorway to Adventure update. Players can usually find valuable items in the set piece. However, some set pieces function as a trap, forcing players to either bear the risk when attempting to take advantage of the boon, or to disable the trap if possible. In some occasions, the player will have to retrieve the items from the set piece in order to escape the danger. Many of the set pieces have a Skeleton near them, representing the dead adventurers in the world. :Note: The names of these set pieces are unofficial; they are nicknames invented by the Don't Starve community. Contagious Rot Trap Rot Trap 3.png Rot Trap 1.png Rot Trap 2.png There are three variations of this set piece, all containing many pieces of Rot which are lying around. One version of the set piece contains a Backpack, two Ropes, two Rot, Straw Hat and a Straw Roll. If the player opens a Chest or a Backpack from the set piece, all food in the player's inventory will spoil. However, the player can avoid this by dropping all perishable items away from the trap and then opening the Chest or picking up the Backpack, though this method may be problematic if there are Pigs or any other kind of Mob nearby that might eat the dropped food. If the set piece contains a Chest, there will be a large amount of Rot and perhaps Blueprints. This set piece can be found in Sandbox Mode. Imprisoned Pig The Pig Trap set piece can be found in both Adventure Mode and Sandbox Mode. It consists of Basalt on three sides, and Obelisks on the other, with a Pig House in the middle. Players can use the Imprisoned Pig Set Piece in which Basalt spawns to trap any kind of mob, even giants in Reign of Giants, ''and hold them prisoner there without fearing their escape. An easy way to trap them is craft a Telelocator Focus inside the "prison" and then use the Telelocator Staff on the desired mob. Crock Pot Camp This set piece is a camp found in Adventure Mode. It is enclosed by Hay and Wood Walls, it has Wooden Flooring and some Rocky Turf, a Crock Pot, and a Bee Box or an empty Birdcage nearby. Several Skeletons are within the camp. Disused Beefalo Pen Trap The disused Beefalo pen trap can be found in Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. It is usually located in a Savanna Biome and consists of a long Wood Wall fencing that curls around a squarish piece of land. Inside the fence are several Bones and Beefalo Wool, conveying the idea of an old Beefalo pen. There is a Chest at the entrance, which contains 1 Fire Staff, 4 Gunpowder, and 4 Logs. Everything inside the fence can be taken. However, the Chest is trapped and will catch on fire when it is opened. The fire will cause the Gunpowder to explode, light the entire wooden fencing, and destroy the contents of the Chest. A way to prevent burning is to Hammer the nearby wood walls until they're destroyed. You can also extinguish the fire when the chest explodes. The fence can also manually be set on fire using Torch - providing a large amount of Ashes. This will not set Chest on fire - but will also not disable its explosive trap. Hammering the Chest itself can trigger the trap. All items can be taken from the Chest before the trap explodes, provided the player is fast enough. There is also a chance for it to be a dud (although this may be a bug) Fire Staff Trap Fre Staff Trap 1.png Red_hound_set_piece_found_when_spawning.png Red Hound barking.png|Pigs fighting Red Hounds at the staff trap. This set piece consists of a Fire Staff surrounded by sleeping Red Hounds. Once the staff is retrieved, the Red Hounds will awake, the player will lose a large amount of sanity, and it will begin to rain. The most efficient way to deal with this is to kill the Red Hounds before retrieving the staff, as they can be fought individually without fear of waking the others. In Don't Starve Together, this setpiece can also spawn in the Caves. This is the only way to have hounds legitimately in the Caves. This setpiece can be used with the Bee Queen Crown and pushing the sleeping Hounds close together to passively regenerate close to 200 sanity/minute. Ice Staff Trap An Ice Staff trap, similar to the Fire Staff trap, is an Ice Staff surrounded by five sleeping Blue Hounds. Once the staff is retrieved, the Blue Hounds will awake, the player will lose a large amount of sanity, and it will begin to rain. The most efficient way to deal with this is to kill the Blue Hounds before retrieving the staff, as they can be fought individually without fear of waking the others. In Don't Starve Together, this setpiece can also spawn in the Caves. This is the only way to have hounds legitimately in the Caves. This setpiece can be used with the Bee Queen Crown and pushing the sleeping Hounds close together to passively regenerate close to 200 sanity/minute. Icebox Trap This set piece can be found in any Biome, most often a Forest, and consists of a Chest spawned between a Thermal Measurer and an Ice Box. The Chest itself contains an assortment of winter-related items, such as an Ice Staff, a Winter Hat, and a Breezy Vest. However, upon opening or Hammering the Chest (even if burnt), there is a 66% chance that Winter will immediately begin, accompanied by the roar of Deerclops (though he will not spawn). Setting the Chest on fire in ''Reign of Giants drops its loot, without activating the trap. A Krampus can also trigger the trap. It is safe to open or Hammer the Ice Box. Of note, Reign of Giants has an identical set piece found in the desert biome that activates summer instead of winter, and opening its Ice Box is NOT safe. On trap activation, Wolfgang says 'Whoops', Wendy will say 'Oh, goodness', WX-78 will say 'IT'S A TRAP' Wigfrid will say “Thats nöt a thing planned” and the rest of the characters say 'Oops'. The trap can be found in both Sandbox Mode and Adventure Mode. If the player finds an icebox trap, it can be used to their advantage by triggering it during winter (if the trap is triggered on the first day of winter, the players won't have to worry about a longer Winter), thus providing the player with the winter items without the negative effects of immediate winter. If the player activates the trap while the season preset for the world is "Summer only", the resulting winter will be permanent until restart. If the player activates the trap while in Adventure Mode, winter will still begin and Deerclops will spawn, but within 1 game day, seasons will revert to the preset for the current level. For example, if activated in A Cold Reception during summer, the player will have 1 day of winter, and then it'll return to summer the next morning. In an Adventure Mode chapter with no seasonal cycle such as Two Worlds ''the player may need to save, quit, and restart the game after one in-game day to revert the season. Killer Bee Hayfield A Killer Bee Hayfield is a field of Grass Tufts with 3 Killer Bee Hives concealed within. It can be found in both Sandbox and Adventure Mode. The grass makes it difficult to effectively target the Bees. To handle this, the player may plant a Lureplant nearby, then destroy the Bee Hives and Lureplant once the area has been cleared of Killer Bees, Another way to get around this is to press F (attack) and that will instantly lock on to 1 bee/hive but is not recommended unless you are tanking it. This Set Piece also has a version including a group of Guardian Pigs. Note: The Killer Bee Hives are controlled by the sandbox settings. If one has them set to "none," this set piece will simply be a dense field of harmless grass. Living Forest A highly forested area with a large group of Treeguards roaming around or sleeping, often more than five. The Treeguards are not aggressive to the player unless provoked. The Set Piece can be found in Sandbox Mode. In ''Reign of Giants the set piece is common in Desert Biome, but does not include any Trees. There is also a Shipwrecked version of this set piece, featuring Palm Treeguards instead of Tree Guards. MacTusk Village ]] MacTusk Village is a group of Walrus Camps surrounded by a wall of Trees on three sides. This is a dangerous place in daytime during the Winter, as numerous MacTusks, WeeTusks, and Ice Hounds spawn, aggressive to everything. Players are advised to avoid overnight stays at MacTusk Village. Pig Fortress The '''Pig Fortress is found only in Adventure Mode. It is surrounded by Wood Walls, with several Pig Torches inside. It serves as a road barrier on the Bridges between continents, as the Guardian Pigs inside are hostile. Passing through the fortress: * Wear a Log Suit for minimizing damage from the Guardian Pigs. * Bring some allied Pigs to distract the Guardian Pigs while you are passing through. * Wait until after a full moon, when many of the Pig Guardians turn into werepigs. In the morning, the pigs will be asleep, making it easier to pass through. One can also use a Pan Flute to put the Guardian Pigs to sleep. Destroying the fortress: * Destroy the Wood Walls by setting the segments on fire with a Torch or Fire Staff. * Bring some monsters like Deerclops or a Spider Queen to fight the Guardian Pigs. Deerclops will probably destroy many of the structures in the process. * Use a Hammer to destroy the Pig Torches so that no Guardian Pigs will be spawned from them once they've died. You may want to leave some torches intact so you can utilize those pigs for resources later on. Maxwell's Cemetery Set piece maxwell.png Set Piece.png maxwell cemetery.jpg Maxwell trap.jpg spawner ghost cemetery.png IMG_0817.PNG|Another picture of Maxwell's cementery. Maxwell's Cemetery contains Graves, Marble Pillars, Evil Flowers, Carpeted Flooring, two Maxwell Statues, and a Shovel. The Graves that populate the Cemetery are the same as those found within a Graveyard (i.e. they drop the same items when destroyed, and can spawn Ghosts). It can be found in Sandbox Mode as well as in Adventure Mode. Each Grave has a different name on it when examined, which correspond with the names of the members of the development team at Klei Entertainment. Every grave dug within this set piece can spawn a Ghost. Digging the last grave will spawn a group of ghosts (one from each grave). In Don't Starve Together, this setpiece can also spawn in the Caves. Digging up the graves is one of the few, and non-renewable ways of spawning Ghosts in the Caves. Ghosts do not spawn during a full moon as the DST caves do not feature a mooncycle. Maxwell’s Swamp Set Piece Maxwell Statue.png|The Maxwell's Swamp Trap. Pigguardianguardsmaxwell.jpg|The Forest version of the Maxwell's Swamp Set Piece. A Maxwell Statue surrounded by Evil Flowers, often at the end of a road. The road is lined with Rundown Houses which spawn Merms. The houses are situated on Rocky and Cobblestone Turfs. However, next to the Rundown Houses is a thin strip of Marsh, containing many Tentacles. The Merms may proceed to attack either the player or the Tentacles, but reaching the statue without aggravating the Merms is possible. This trap is found in Adventure Mode, in Two Worlds. A very similar trap, also in Two Worlds, is a Maxwell Statue surrounded by Flowers and lined by Pig Torches. The layout is identical, but the Rundown Houses are replaced with Pig Torches, Evil Flowers are replaced by normal Flowers, Rocky Turf with Grassland, Marsh with Forest and Tentacles are replaced by Trees. Miner's Camp This set piece consists of a Skeleton, Miner Hat, and Opulent Pickaxe beside a small base camp. Inside the base, there is a Shadow Manipulator and a Tent. Other objects like Berry Bushes, Bee Boxes, Stone Walls, Wooden Flooring, and Crock Pots may also be nearby. If one manages to find these when starting in a world, this is a rather excellent place to take shelter, as it has a lot of things to keep a player alive, and can be "upgraded" to an even better base. Queens' Gathering A Queen's Gathering is a ring of Tier 3 Spider Dens with an additional den In the centre, commonly found in a forest. There is a good chance for a Spider Queen to appear. An easy way to prevent this from happening is to simply burn down the forest. The Set Piece can be found in Adventure and Sandbox Modes. There is another, even bigger version of this set piece, which contains multiple Tier 1 Spider Dens scattered around the area with Gold nuggets lying in various places. This variety is usually found in a rocky biome. Reed Field Trap Set Piece Reed Trap.png Reed Tentacle trap.jpg|The player being attacked. Rock Lobster Army Slaughter Tentacles.png|Rock Lobsters brought to kill the Tentacles. This Set Piece is a field of Reeds that conceals a large number of Tentacles around and inside it. It can be found in Sandbox Mode. The player can attempt to collect the Reeds by wearing armor and carrying a Walking Cane, but it is very risky. Using a kiting technique, it is possible to slowly and steadily kill all of the Tentacles one by one. It is a good idea to set up a permanent camp nearby, as during the clearing process, the player will get a large supply of Tentacle Spikes and Monster Meat. Building several Pig Houses near the Reeds will result in a steady supply of Meat and Pig Skin, as well as gradually destroying the Tentacles. Although, any surviving Pigs will likely eat any meat before the player can get to it. Alternatively, you can also use Spider Dens to get large amounts of Silk and Spider Glands. However, once the spiders take out the Tentacles, you will have to deal with the den itself, and potentially a Spider Queen. Once cleared of Tentacles, the area is a steady supply of usually hard-to-come-by Reeds, making items such as Blow Darts much easier to acquire. There is also an underground version of this Set Piece, which features Light Flowers. Spider Trap There is a Spider Warrior sleeping on a Carpeted Flooring, close to a little Grass and Twigs farm. There are also Bones and a Pig Head around the Carpeted Flooring. If the Spider Warrior is attacked, three more Warriors will spawn around the player. Sometimes there are multiple sleeping Spider Warriors. In Don't Starve together, some of the twigs are replaced by Twiggy trees. Tallfort Tallbird town.png|Tallfort. TallFort Map.png|Tallfort seen on a Map. TallFort night.png|Sleeping Tallbirds in Tallfort. Some rocks.jpg|Emptied Tallfort. A Tallfort features a patch of rocky terrain with numerous Boulders, Stones and Tallbird Nests. The Tallbirds there do not help one another out, and like solitary Tallbirds, go to sleep at night. Using an Old Bell on a Tall Fort is an easy way to gather mass amounts of Rocks, Gold Nuggets, Nitre, Meat, and Tallbird Eggs. Cave Camp Overall look.png Piece24.png Cave Camp.jpg This camp is set up on a Grassy area, next to a Pond surrounded by Trees. It offers a Science Machine, a Chest, an Ice Box, a Tent, and two Improved Farms with a Pitchfork and a Straw Hat. Note that the Pond can spawn Frogs, which incidentally may be the reason a Skeleton lays nearby. The Chest contains some items that can be found in caves (Gold Nuggets, Slurtle Slime, and possibly Gems), while the Ice Box contains some spoiled food (rot if you find the set piece long after entering the Cave). During the day, the set piece will be visible without a light source, as it is illuminated by the same spotlight that the Cave and Ruins exits have. There is also another version that lacks the light, Grass, and Pond, but contains a Drying Rack, a Fire Pit, and Crock Pot. Cave Camp with Light Flowers This camp has a Science Machine, an Ice Box, a Chest, a Lantern, a Fur Roll, and a Pickaxe. The Ice Box may be empty, or it may contain a random amount of Light Bulbs, Meat, Berries, and Batilisk Wings. The Chest can contain a variety of items, including Healing Salves, Rot, Logs, and Broken Shells. Ruins Camp Trap Found in the Ruins, this set piece contains a Chest, Crock Pot, Ice Box, Tent, Science Machine, Prestihatitator, and a Skeleton. Be careful around this set piece, as the camp has webbing covering the ground; Dangling Depth Dwellers will be present, making it difficult for players to utilize this set piece safely. Other Set Pieces Point of Interest 1.png|Lumberjack Skeleton. Point of Interest 2.png|Beekeeper Skeleton. Gravedigger Set Piece.png|Gravedigger Skeleton. Set Piece, trapper.PNG|Trapper Skeleton. Trapper2.png|Trapper Skeleton with a Blueprint for a Bird Trap. To skel.PNG|Refiner and Miner Skeleton. Refiner Set Piece.jpg|Refiner Skeleton with Cut Stones. Ropes Set Piece.png|Refiner Skeleton with Ropes. Set Piece Blow Dart.png|Skeleton with a Blow Dart. Bush Hat Set Piece.jpg|Skeleton with a Bush Hat. Setpiece-walkingcane.png|Skeleton with a Walking Cane. Top hat set piece.png|Skeleton with a Top Hat. Dark Sword Set Piece. Png|Skeleton with a Dark Sword. Houndattackonbeefalo.png|Boon with Beefalo Fur and Beefalo Hat after a Hound attack. Beefalo Bones Set Piece.png|Tentacle trap and Hound attack boon. Featherhat.png|Feather Hat, Fishing Rod, and some Rope. SetPiece.png|Puffy Vest, Beard Hairs, Ice Staff, and some Bones. Bones Gunpowder Set Piece.png|Red Hound aftermath. Bones Beard Hair Set Piece.jpg|Blue Hound aftermath. King of Winter.png|Set Piece in "King of Winter" in Adventure Mode. DontStarve_AColdReception.png|Set Piece in "A Cold Reception" in Adventure Mode. Epiloque Graveyard.PNG|Maxwell's World 6 Cemetery. mushroom-ring.jpg|Green Mushroom ring. Mushroom_ring.PNG|Red Mushroom ring. Cave red mushrooms.png|Red Mushroom ring found in a Cave. Thing and Set Piece.jpg|Beefalo Pen Set Piece overlapping with the Ring Thing. Don't Starve Miner's Camp with 3 Treeguards.PNG|Miner's Camp with 4 Treeguards.. SetPeice.png|Another Miner's Camp. Guardian Pigs Set Piece.png|Guardian Pigs protecting Grass Tufts. Pig Cage Set Piece.jpg|A Pig cage made of Basalt and Obelisks. bunnymansetpiece.png|Circle of Rabbit Hutches with a Basic Farm and Pitchfork. SetPiece2.png|Ruins camp trap. Enclosed Camp.jpg|Enclosed camp with a Fire Pit and Ice Box. IMG 0043.PNG|Skeleton with Miner's Hat and Gems. basic surival setpiece.png|Refined materials, Football Helmet, Hammer, and Bird Cage Blueprint. Reign of Giants Chess Set Piece Chess set piece m.jpg|M for Maxwell. Chess set piece carpet.jpg|Carpeted Island. Chess set piece column.jpg|Lonely Column. Chess set piece whorl.jpg|Swirling Your Mind. Chess set piece statue.jpg|Lost Statue. rookwithpack.png|Rook with Backpack. There are set pieces based on a small patch of a Chess biome. They are usually filled with Evil Flowers, Marble Trees, Marble Pillars, Maxwell Statues, Harp Statues, Gears, Clockwork Monsters and sometimes a Spear. These Set Pieces make Marble and Gears more abundant on the surface. They can sometimes be found partly covered by the surrounding terrain, with only a few flowers, a statue or trees, or a few Clockwork Monsters present. Other times, the set piece is more elaborate. For example, the player may find one with a Maxwell Statue in the center surrounded by Marble Trees. Summer Icebox Trap There is a Summer version of the Icebox Trap, however it will only spawn in the Desert biome. When the chest is opened, the trap will trigger Summer at the maximum heat instead of Winter, and will contain items to survive Summer instead of Winter, such as the Summer Frest. Instead of hearing the roar of Deerclops, the player will hear the roar of the Dragonfly, which may or may not spawn in the biome. Unlike the winter variation, opening or Hammering the Ice Box will trigger the trap and start Summer as well. Hound Fortress Set Piece_Hounds.png|Wigfrid near a fort. Houndfort.png|WX-78 inside the fort. Mounds.png|The Fort seen on the Map. Found in the Desert biome, this set piece has a dense cluster of Boulders surrounded by Hound Mounds, with Rocky Turf underneath. The layout is very similar to the Tallfort set piece, having Hounds instead of Tallbirds. Homeless Pig/Merm In any Biome, you may find Pigs or Merms in groups of 2-4 that behave normally, but have no homes to which they can return when they would usually sleep. Sometimes both Pigs and Merms spawn in the same location and will begin fighting when the player enters the area. Wandering Merms can pose a threat to an unprepared player, and wandering Pigs can turn into wandering Werepigs during a Full Moon. However, a quick player can take advantage if they spawn together to grab their respective loot during the battle. Shipwrecked Tall-Island A large number of Tallbirds and Tallbird Eggs can spawn close together in the Volcanic Biome. The set piece is similar to the Tallfort set piece in that there are more Tallbird nests in one place than usual, but the nests of a Tall-Island do not surround a cluster of rocks. The Volcanic Biome is the only place to find Tallbirds in Shipwrecked, however they can be found outside of this set piece. X Marks the Hat A Pirate Hat can be found in the middle of a large X on a sandy island. It is a safe Set Piece, and the Pirate Hat can be retrieved without worry of dangers, despite the Skeletons nearby. The X is made of Rocky Turf, and it is the only place Rocky Turf can be found in a Shipwrecked world outside of the Volcano, or without bringing more via Seaworthy. Magma Skull The Magma Skull is an arrangement of Magma Turf against a Beach background. The eyes of the skull are made of gold flecked Magma Piles. Around the area many Rocks, Flints, and some Gold Nuggets can be found. If a player finds the correct Message in a Bottle, they can find and excavate a chest in the nose of the Skull, containing extremely valuable loot; namely an Obsidian Armor, an Obsidian Spear, 3 Obsidian Coconades, a Boat Repair Kit and some other items. Venom Gland Trap Three Venom Glands found in the middle of 6 Viney Bushes. Picking up the Venom Glands will cause Poisonous Snakes to spawn from each Viney Bush and attack. If there are Prime Apes around, they can also pick up the Venom Glands and trigger the trap. The trap can be deactivated by hacking down the viney bushes. Volcano Staff Trap A Volcano Staff sits in the middle of 6 pieces of Obsidian. Upon picking up the Staff, it will trigger the Volcano to erupt and Dragoon Eggs to fall from the sky. It does not change the Season. Fish Lake A lake can be found inside a Jungle biome. The Lake is surrounded by a small Beach with 3 Palm Trees, and 3 Seashells, along with some Limestone Walls. In the lake 3 Seaweeds, a Shoal and a Fishing Rod can be found. Cargo Boat Trap Cargo_trap.png|A Cargo Boat Trap. Cargo trap set.png|A triggered Cargo Boat Trap. A lone Cargo Boat in the Ocean that contains a Spear Gun, a Spear and 3 Morsels. Upon sailing in it, 3 Sea Hounds will spawn. Lonely Raft A lonely Raft and a Spear Gun can be found floating in shallow ocean. Ghost Row Boat A Row Boat equipped with a Boat Lantern and a Cloth Sail in low condition can be found floating in the medium and deep ocean. Mass Grave Island An island with five or more skeletons can be found. Next to the skeletons, there are normal items found in another commonly skeletons that can be picked by the player. Don't Starve Together Dragonfly Nest Despawnhop.JPG|Dragonfly Nest during the day, with two Lavae. Dragonpreset.JPG|Dragonfly Nest at dusk. Crispyskelly.JPG|A Crispy Skeleton. In the Desert biome, there is a set piece with a bunch of Magma Ponds, Burnt Trees, Burnt Spiky Bushes and a few Crispy Skeletons. You can also see lots of burnt swipes and slashes on the ground. A Dragonfly lives and respawns here, regardless of season. Moose/Goose Nest Nest.JPG|Moose/Goose Nest in Autumn. Nesthatched.JPG|Nest in Spring, the egg has hatched. Threenestautunm.JPG|Three Nests next to each other. The rest of the preset is absent. Twogmoose.JPG|Two Moose/Gooses that have spawned from the three nests in the previous picture. Nestspring.JPG|Another nest, but with Evergreens instead of Birchnut Trees. In the Grassland Biome, you can find a set piece with some Berry Bushes, Carrots, Birchnut Trees and a Pond. On the ground are some twigs aligned in a circle. During spring, the Moose/Goose will spawn here and make a nest on the spot where the twigs used to be, and lay its egg in it. Many new players build their base here because of the resources, only to discover their base has been taken over by a giant bird with antlers in spring. Oasis Oasis Summer.png|Oasis in Summer. Oasis Autumn.png|Oasis in Autumn. The Oasis is a Set Piece in the Desert Biome, introduced in A New Reign. It consists of a large patch of Grass Turf, featuring a Lake that only carries water in Summer, and several Birchnut Trees. In Summer, several Succulents grow around the Lake. Also, a Skeleton with a Fishing Rod, a Straw Roll and a Straw Hat can be found at the Oasis. At the Oasis, the players are protected from Sandstorms. Marble Sculptures Set Piece 20160905201630 1.jpg|Marble Sculptures and Statues. Marble Sculptures Statues Set Piece.png|Wilson standing in the Marble Sculptures Set Piece. There are variants of the Reign of Giants Chess Set Pieces, introduced in A New Reign. They feature both Marble Sculptures and Marble Statues, along with a Skeleton, two Marble and a Pickaxe. While the Statues can be mined to obtain Sketches, the Sculptures can be repaired using Suspicious Marble and turned into Clockwork Monsters during New Moon. Pigguard Berry Fields Set piece maybe better.png|The large Pigguard Berry Field. Pigguard Berry Field small.jpeg|The smaller variant of the Pigguard Berry Field. This Set Piece has a large patch of Berry Bushes protected by a number of Guardian Pigs. It appears in Grasslands and Savanna Biomes. It contains eight Pig Torches and 20 Berry Bushes. There is also a smaller variant containing only one Pig Torch and 22 Berry Bushes. The Berry Bushes may be replaced by Juicy Berry Bushes. Cave Base This base offers a Tent, a Firepit, a Crock Pot, a Drying Rack, a Chest, 3 Spider Glands, 2 Silks, a Skeleton, a Spear and a Science Machine. The Chest contains some items of the following: 5-12 Slurtle Slime, 3-8 Broken Shells, 4-9 Light Bulbs, 5% chance a Snurtle Shell Armor with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Shelmet with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Bat Bat with 33%-80% durability, 3-10 Logs, 3-10 Twigs, 3-10 Flint, 2-6 Healing Salve, 3-10 Guano, 3-10 Rocks, 2-6 Gold Nuggets, 3-10 Silk, 25% chance a Blue Gem, 25% chance a Red Gem and a Fur Roll. The Ice Box contains 4 items of the following: 5-9 Berries, 3-6 Carrot, 4-9 Light Bulbs, a Batilisk Wing, 2-4 Meat, 2-5 Morsel, 2-5 Monster Meat. All items was spawned with random perish percent. Mush Base This base offers a Chest, a Skeleton, 5 Light Flowers, a Fur Roll, an Ice Box, a Science Machine, a Pickaxe and a Lantern. The Chest contains some items of the following: 5-12 Slurtle Slime, 3-8 Broken Shells, 4-9 Light Bulbs, 5% chance a Snurtle Shell Armor with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Shelmet with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Bat Bat with 33%-80% durability, 3-10 Logs, 3-10 Twigs, 3-10 Flint, 2-6 Healing Salves, 3-10 Guano, 3-10 Rocks, 2-6 Gold Nuggets, 3-10 Silk, 25% chance a Blue Gem, 25% chance a Red Gem and a Fur Roll. = an Ice Box, a Science Machine, 2 Improved Farms, a Tent, a Pond, 3 Evergreens, a Grass, 2 Saplings, a Pitchfork and a Straw Hat. The Chest contains some items of the following: 5-12 Slurtle Slime, 3-8 Broken Shells, 4-9 Light Bulbs, 5% chance a Snurtle Shell Armor with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Shelmet with 33%-80% durability, 5% chance a Bat Bat with 33%-80% durability, 3-10 Logs, 3-10 Twigs, 3-10 Flint, 2-6 Healing Salves, 3-10 Guano, 3-10 Rocks, 2-6 Gold Nuggets, 3-10 Silk, 25% chance a Blue Gem, 25% chance a Red Gem and a Fur Roll. The Ice Box contains 4 items of the following: 5-9 Berries, 3-6 Carrot, 4-9 Light Bulbs, a Batilisk Wing, 2-4 Meat, 2-5 Morsel, 2-5 Monster Meat. All items was spawned with random perish percent. fr:Ensembles Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Gameplay